princessmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Harvest Festival (PM2)
Description The Harvest Festival is an annual event, held throughout the month of October in the capital, to give thanks to all the Gods. There are four different competitions that your daughter can participate in: the Combat Tournament, the Dance Party, the Art Festival or the Cooking Contest. Each of these presents an opportunity to test the skills she has learned. If Olive gets a rival, she will urge you to take her to the relevant contest, and get upset if you don't, gaining 10 Stress. Combat Tournament "Compete for the championship in battles with other warriors. Here it will be decided who is the kingdom's best warrior. The contest is held tournament-style. The opponents are already selected by random drawing. The bulletin board listing the selections is at the coliseum's main entrance." The Combat Tournament is located at the coliseum at the center of town. The Combat Tournament is a series of battles against several opponents. There are some fighters who show up only at the combat tournament, like the fighting rivals. You are awarded upto 300G for defeating opponents at each stage based on the fighter/magic reputation of you and your opponent(whichever is higher), and if you make it to the finals, your magic or fighter reputation is raised based on how much damage was inflicted using melee attacks or magic. If you get either Anita or Wendy as rivals, they are always going to be your first opponent. This can make it considerably harder to win anything from the tournament, especially since both their abilities and stats scale with age, especially Anita since Wendy has lower HP. You and your opponent get nine chances to attack, after which the General will intervene and announce a winner based on their remaining hitpoints. Other Contestants: Look at Fighters. Rival: Anita Cassandra or Wendy Lachesis Award Placement: *Champion *Runner-Up 1st Place Prize: Royal Sword, 3000G and + 20 Fighter or Magic Rep. Runner up Prize: 1000G and +10 to Fighter or Magic Rep. Art Festival "The Art Festival is held by his Majesty the King in order to deepen his understanding of art. It has been a pathway to success for many up-and-coming artists from the kingdom and beyond. His Majesty the King is eager as always to view your entries." "This year as always the Art Festival will be a grand celebration. The king himself will be there to view the entries." Olive can enter a painting she has made to have it judged alongside many others. Commonly regarded as the easiest of the events, and is often recommended to aim to win this one early on in the game because of the prize money being a good resource towards her schooling. The Art Festival is considered the easiest to win since unlike the other events, all it checks for is whether Olive drew a painting with high Art. The painting, "Advent of Angels" is almost always guaranteed to win (the exception being that if Olive painted "Advent of Angels" with an Art Score of 94 or less, there is still a very slight chance that Filkins may end up winning by 1-2 points --- if this is the case, reload), especially since she gets no rivals for the Art festival (and Patricia never wins the Art Contest even if she became Olive's rival), but Olive's self-portrait sometimes will do a good enough work. Furthermore, the Master Brushes are a convenient way of raising Social Reputation (and can be sold for extra gold without any penalties, unlike the Royal Sword), though you need to be careful to avoid getting an Artistic ending. The points awarded for the Art festival is equal to the Art skill Olive had while drawing her painting. Other Contestants: *Baron Tellmark *Eickelburger *Filkins *Lessit *Patricia Hearn *Rodon Rival: None Award Placement: *Gold Medal - Master Brush, 4000G, +30 Social Rep. *Silver Medal - 1200G, +20 Social Rep. *Copper Medal - 800G prize Dance Party Sponsored by the royal family, the dance competition features various styles of dances chosen by the contestants. Their performances rely on grace and artistic merit. The Dance Party checks for Charisma and Art. Despite Constitution being shown during the performances, it doesn't influence the score. Olive needs to have dance wear to participate. The Minister of State judges this contest, and having high popularity with him gives you a big bonus. Dance party scores are determined using this: If Olive wins while having high popularity with the minister, Patricia expresses doubt over his fairness in judging. Other Contestants: *Anice *Fiorina *Francoise More *Jennifer the Queen *Julietta *Marthia Shareweare *Natasha Dripsikova *Patricia Hearn *Tao Lianfan *Tobi Rival: Patricia Hearn Judges: The Prime Minister Award Placement: *Overall Winner - Lady's Ring, 3000G, +40 Social Rep. *Artisitic Merit - 1000G, +30 Social Rep. *Technical Merit - 500G, +20 Social Rep. Cooking Contest "Make a dish using cooking skill and sensitivity. Competition is based on points." The Cooking Contest is located at the corner of a plaza in the city. Several important people from the kingdom judge this contest, including the General, Bartholomew, and the Countess. Olive's Sensitivity and Cooking skill are used to judge how well she's cooked her dish. Both need to be at decent numbers (at VERY least around 90-100, preferably over 100), else her score drops hard. This can be done early by first making her work on her Cooking skill via Housework, then raising her Sensitivity with other methods (like babysitting). The cooking contest is also recommended for an early win, since it costs no money to raise both cooking skill and Sensitivity and it's easy to raise both by Olive's 10th or 11th year. The prize is good for raising Constitution, which will let Olive fight longer and work harder. The formula for the scores of the Cooking Contest is this: (Sensitivity/100) x Cooking skill x Random factor(0.7-1.3). Dishes often cooked: *Barbecued pork country style *Deep fried herring South Seas style *Deviled crab au gratin *Fish with sesame seeds Imperial style *Mackerel in cream sauce *Sauteed chicken with vegetables *Shellfish cooked pirate style *Veal with vegetable garnish *Wild boar and pheasant in cream sauce Other Contestants: *Balbon *Deginzi *Dimitri *Marthia Shareweare *Sister Lee Rival: Marthia Shareweare Judges: *Baron Tellmark *Bartholomew *The Countess *General Kruger *The Royal Concubine Award Placement: *Champion - Paradise Egg, 3000G, +40 Housework Rep. *2nd Place - 1000G, +25 Housework Rep. *3rd Place - 500G, External links # Link to Rivals page of unofficial Japanese wiki. Category:PM2Locations Category:Princess Maker 2 Category:Harvest Festival